


A little sugar

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Gags, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sugar Baby Geralt, Sugar Daddy Jaskier | Dandelion, kind of, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: When Jaskier keeps throwing money at him, Geralt begins to suspect that he sees him as a sugar baby. Feelings occur, honest conversations happen, the boys are so in love.Warning: Chapter one is innocent. Chapter two will be very smutty.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I wrote the summary on my iphone and there were three typos in two sentences. Send help.

“Dinner’s on me, dear.”

Geralt would admit, Jaskier’s words surprised him. After all, he’d been the one to ask out the younger man. If anything, he should have paid, or they should have split the bill. But Jaskier had flashed him one of his swoon-worthy smiles and for once Geralt released all control and just let him pay.

Maybe that should have been the first warning sign, innocuous as it was. There were other signs, less subtle but still present: Jaskier buying movie tickets beforehand and insisting that Geralt not pay him back. Then there was the museum, the conservatory, amusement parks. Geralt wasn’t sure how much money Jaskier had, but he was a composer and occasional music director for a few big movies so Geralt assumed he had money to spare. Still, all innocent. 

Geralt was having a rough month. Finances weren’t looking great - they’d cut his hours down at the vet's office he worked at and it was off season for riding lessons. He always struggled this time of year, but somehow this was worse. He kept Jaskier out of it, though, knowing the man would offer to pay, and by god Geralt wouldn’t allow that. He was forced to confess, though, when Jaskier was over and the power was turned off. To his surprise Jaskier actually didn’t offer to pay, but when he left later that night and Geralt went to get himself some water he found something surprising waiting for him on the counter.

$400.

Geralt was beside himself. He couldn’t accept this! But even more mortifying was the thought of having to give it back to Jaskier, and why the _fuck_ would the man just carry around hundreds of dollars? They lived in New York City for fucks sake, had he never heard of muggings?

“What do I do?” He balanced his phone against his ear and held the money in both hands, still shocked. He could hear Yen’s mischievous laugh on the other end.

“Oh this is too good! I’m impressed that you stumbled right into this without even trying.”

“Into what exactly? Into a man with more money than God?”

“Into a _sugar daddy_.”

Geralt tried to process his thoughts and emotions at once. That didn’t make any sense! Jaskier was kind and generous, but he couldn’t be a sugar daddy. Besides the fact that he’d had no way of knowing Geralt’s financial situation before they started dating, he also wasn’t exactly asking for any _sugar_. They hadn’t had sex, hadn’t even fooled around. Just heavy make out sessions that left Geralt frustrated and wanting more, but too shy to ask for more just yet.

“That doesn’t make sense,” he finally said out loud.

“Say what you will,” Yen chuckled, “but this boy is smitten and ready to open his wallet for you.”

“Please stop.”

“Does baby boy want Daddy to spoil him?” she cooed.

“Thanks, you’ve been very unhelpful. Bye.”

Geralt hung up the phone. He had some options ahead of him: If this was indeed a sugar baby incident, why hadn’t Jaskier told him that from the beginning? This was something people usually discussed, right? And if Jaskier was just spoiling Geralt to get something out of him, did he even want that kind of attention? The way he saw it, he could confront him about the money and the...sugar babying, or he could say nothing and act like everything was fine.

After a few more minutes of thought he pocketed the cash and elected to say nothing at all.

-

Of course, Geralt was an indecisive man who seemed to enjoy putting his foot in his mouth; staying silent had once been a skill of his, but not where Jaskier was concerned. He always seemed to say too much when he was around him.

“Thank you,” he said a few days later over coffee. Maybe a public coffee shop wasn’t the best place to have this conversation, but it provided him some sense of security, as if other people being around could make the conversation less uncomfortable. It didn’t make sense to him either, and yet, here he was.

“Whatever for, darling?” Jaskier sipped his drink and licked the foam off his lips. The action was slow and deliberate, and maybe if there wasn’t this awkward conversation he would jump Jaskier’s bones the second they were alone.

“For the...money. You really didn’t have to do that.”

Jaskier smiled kindly. “Don’t mention it, I’m glad I could help in some way.”

“It was too much,” Geralt shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Huh. I suppose I don’t have much knowledge as to how much your electric bill is. I may have overshot-”

“No, not...just, helping me at all. It’s too much.”

Something like confusion and a hint of sadness crossed his face. “You’re my boyfriend and I’m quite fond of you. That’s what people do when they care for each other. They help.”

“You’re not…” If Geralt thought the conversation couldn’t get any more awkward he was wrong. “I’m not, like, your...um, sugar baby, am I?” He knew his face was burning up. He tried to distract himself, eyes on his coffee cup. Until he felt a finger under his chin lifting his head up. He met Jaskier’s eyes, and something about his smile reminded Geralt of Yen the other day, teasing him relentlessly.

“Do you want to be?”

Geralt was definitely bright red by now. “No, I just- I mean-”

“Are you perhaps worried about the connotations of being a sugar baby? Perhaps the name itself, or the power dynamics that usually come into play?”

He managed to find his voice after several seconds of silence that felt like hours. “I think the power dynamics do bother me, kind of. I’m used to being on my own. Doing my own thing, taking care of myself. I’ve been on my own since I was sixteen, and most of those years were spent struggling. It hasn’t been easy but I know, at the end of the day, that everything I have I worked hard for. I guess I just feel like I’m...giving up power, somehow.”

Jaskier tilted his head. “That makes sense. When one is used to doing everything on their own, getting help from others sometimes feels like cheating, doesn’t it?” He reached his hand across the table and laced their fingers together. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret. I cheated too.”

“How?”

“The movies I do pay well, but not as well as you’d think. I’m a trust fund baby.”

Geralt barked out a laugh, and suddenly Jaskier’s willingness to throw around money at the drop of a hat made sense. 

“But don’t sugar babies usually, you know, do stuff? Like, sex?”

“We can have sex if you’d like,” Jaskier grinned and squeezed his hand. “But we don’t have to, not if you don’t want to. This isn’t an exchange of services. There isn’t a contract. I just…” he shrugged, and Geralt was happy to see Jaskier blush for once. “I just want to spoil you rotten. You deserve nothing less. Is that so bad?”

He couldn’t think of anything to say, so instead he leaned across the table and kissed him. It was soft and slow, but a moan slipped from Jaskier’s lips that shot straight through Geralt. It felt like a promise for more, and maybe Geralt would give up more tonight, but only if he wanted to.

So maybe he was a bit of a sugar baby. There were worse things he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while after their initial conversation Jaskier and Geralt explore their relationship further in bed.

Things seemed to change a lot after that conversation. Jaskier still slipped cash into his wallet or on his counter without a word, knowing Geralt was still uncomfortable accepting it directly. He didn’t want to feel like he needed anyone and Jaskier respected that. Truth was, he needed Geralt quite a bit in the romantic sense and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He lavished Geralt with gifts and attention, and even managed to convince him to put his electric bill in Jaskier’s name. _(“It’s winter Geralt, you cannot be without heat,” and he did have a point there.)_

Geralt was still a blushing awkward mess, and yet he’d opened up a lot to Jaskier. Their relationship continued to become deeper and full of love, and that probably wouldn’t change anytime soon.

This, however, was a change.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Jaskier purred. Geralt blushed but nodded eagerly, would have said yes if not for the gag. It was black with a pink ball, just how Jaskier liked it. Just how Geralt liked it, if he was being honest with himself.

“Good. Now, be a dear and bend over.”

His voice was firm, commanding. Geralt bent over and placed his hands on the bed, positioning himself to best display his still-clothed ass. The red booty shorts he’d worn to greet Jaskier after work clung tight (after all, they were Jaskier’s - the man had a glorious ass but it was smaller than Geralt’s) to his body and showed a strip of his cheeks, especially at this angle. He felt Jaskier’s hands rub up his thighs, felt the way they skirted between his spread legs, over his balls, to trail up between his cheeks. Geralt moaned into the gag and pressed his ass into Jaskier’s hands.

“Desperate, are we? You just can’t wait for me to touch you, can you?”

Geralt groaned louder this time, his head swimming with arousal. The dom thing had taken some time to get used to, not because Geralt wasn’t into it, but because he wasn’t sure if that meant he was giving up his power. But Jaskier assured him from the beginning that that wasn’t the case. _(If anyone has the power in this it’s you. If you want to stop I stop. If you don’t like something I won’t do it. I am entirely at your service, love.)_

Sometimes he had to remind himself that he had that control. Sometimes, like now, he let himself fantasize that he had none, that he was at Jaskier’s mercy. It made his cock leak, a small wet spot collecting on the shorts. Jaskier stuck his thumbs in the band and pulled them down slowly.

“Look at you. Such a pretty boy.”

Geralt preened at the compliment. He switched to holding himself up with his arms, presenting his ass even more. At this angle he was sure Jaskier could see his fluttering hole. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful. I can’t want to get my hands on you, get my cock in you. You want that, don’t you? You’re desperate to be split open on my cock.”

Geralt whined. He felt warm, too warm, like the crop top that remained on his body was too much against his skin. He wanted to pull it off, expose his chest (he knew Jaskier was crazy about his chest) but he kept his hands gripping the sheets. He jumped, tried to gasp around the gag, as a wet tongue lapped at his hole. Jaskier met little resistance as he pushed his tongue into Geralt’s magnificent ass. He was so tight, and yet nowhere near as tight as he should have been. He worked his tongue in as far as it would go, pulled out and licked the quivering rim.

Jaskier moved away and grinned. “You prepared yourself earlier, didn’t you?” Geralt nodded. “You put my favorite outfit on and opened yourself up with your fingers all for me. You’re such a little slut.”

Geralt shifted his hips, another whine slipping around the gag. He heard the unmistakable sound of a cap popping open, Jaskier no doubt squeezing lube onto his fingers. He breathed heavily out of his nose as Jaskier slipped a finger in him, followed quickly by a second and then third. Jaskier let out a sigh, his eyes transfixed on the way Geralt opened up for him.

“Fuck, you don’t even need this, do you?” He pulled his fingers free and worked his pants open. “You’re ready for me, and I’m ready for you, baby.”

Geralt felt the slick slide of Jaskier’s head against his hole, dizziness clouding his mind. He would never get over the feeling of being so completely owned by this beautiful man. He’d had plenty of sexual encounters in his life but he’d never let another man take him. It was a heady, consuming experience that he never wanted to share with anyone but Jaskier.

“Deep breath in,” Jaskier warned. Then he was sliding his cock in inch by inch and Geralt couldn’t think of anything except the feeling of being filled. Jaskier’s cock was bigger than average but not too much, and he fit nicely inside Geralt, like their bodies were made to be connected. “Good boy, keep breathing for me.”

It seemed a ridiculous thing to say; of _course_ Geralt would keep breathing. Except for that one time he was so overwhelmed by sensations that he forgot to and blacked out in the middle of sex. Ever since then Jaskier paid close attention to Geralt’s body language and reminded him to breathe when he felt too tense.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby. How do you want it?” Geralt reached over and tapped the headboard twice. Hard, then. He must have really worked himself up earlier. “Hold on tight, then.”

Geralt’s body jerked forward as Jaskier snapped his hips hard but slowly, making a point to drag himself out bit by bit before he snapped forward again. The change in speed made Geralt moan and push himself back as Jaskier pushed forward. His body shook as he felt Jaskier’s cock hit his prostate. His cock hung heavy, forgotten, between his legs. He wanted to reach down and squeeze himself, but that wasn’t allowed. Funny enough, it was Geralt’s rule, not Jaskier’s. He didn’t want to touch himself unless Jaskier gave him permission.

“You are so good to me, so fucking tight,” Jaskier moaned as he fucked Geralt that much harder, made his body push up the mattress. Geralt’s knuckles turned pale where he gripped the sheets hard for leverage. The headboard knocked against the wall, a soundtrack to their fucking. 

Everything became too much too quickly, and without warning Geralt reached around and unsnapped the ball gag. Spit clung to it and dribbled down his chin. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Jaskier! Harder,” Geralt begged.

“What was that, pet?”

He blushed. “Please, _please_ fuck me harder!”

Jaskier grabbed him tight by the hips, tight enough to leave bruises (the thought of running his fingers over them later made his cock throb) and pounded into his boyfriend. 

“You’re so perfect, baby, so...ahh! So good for me! Look at you t-taking my cock like a slut!”

Jaskier’s voice shook as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached one hand forward and grabbed a handful of Geralt’s hair, pulled his body up so they were chest to back. He bit the skin on Geralt’s neck and lapped the mark up with his tongue. 

“Touch yourself.”

That commanding tone almost sent Geralt over the edge all on its own. He wrapped a hand around his large cock and tried to pump it slowly, but Jaskier was fucking into him so hard and the angle was unforgiving, and he couldn’t help it that his hand was speeding up to match.

“F-fuck, Jaskier, I can’t- I’m gonna-”

“Yes, baby. Cum on my cock, be my good boy.”

Geralt’s eyes rolled back and his whole body shook as he shot across the bed, cock pulsing in his hand. He was vaguely aware of the moan that ripped through his lungs, much closer to a scream than anything. Jaskier wrapped his hands around Geralt’s chest and held him up as he fucked him through his orgasm. He was right on the edge himself.

“Tell me what you want,” he tried to command, but his voice shook with need.

“I want- fuck, I want you to come in my ass!”

Jaskier’s legs nearly gave out as he shook with the force of his orgasm, filling Geralt up to the brim. He leaned back on his thighs and took Geralt with him, resting the older man in his lap.

“Oh...my god,” Jaskier muttered. Geralt laughed, worn out and satisfied. 

“We should clean up,” Gerald said.

“We should snuggle first.”

“Nope. Clean first, snuggle after.”

Jaskier chuckled. “You’re the boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now, thanks for sticking with me! I'm still pretty new to multi-chapters fics so I hope this worked out well. Please let me know your thoughts and send me fic requests if you'd like!


End file.
